


The Starkiller Remix

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But very happy about it, Hux is just a subby mess, Kylo's POV is fluffy as Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Subby Hux, speech porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Desperate, subby Hux after his infamous "Starkiller Speech" and destruction of the Hosnian system.Basically just gratuitous porn with feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the final planet is destroyed in a spectacular shower of sparks and light, Hux turns on his heel, greatcoat billowing around him, and marches off the dias, nodding to the officers who salute him as he strides past.

His nails are digging into his palms now; he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would be deep gouges in his skin were he not wearing his gloves. As soon as he hits the corridor leading to the officers’ sleeping chambers, it begins. His stride slows and his gait falters. It is hard to breathe; it feels like he can’t get enough oxygen into his lungs. Looking down, he sees that his hands are shaking. He has no doubt that he is blushing furiously; his skin is so pale that it always shows. Besides, he can feel the heat of it on his face, and it makes him walk faster once again, desperate to be alone when the full impact of this hits. He stumbles again, having to lean against the wall this time to support his shaking limbs. He’s so hard it _hurts_.

Knowing he’s breathing too loudly, to harshly, he offers a silent prayer of thanks that he is alone to the Maker and also tacks on something quick to whatever it is that Kylo seems to believe in - just in case.

But, it seems, the Force or whatever is firmly on Kylo’s side, because who should come rounding the corner just as Hux is desperately trying to key in access code correctly, but the hulking wraith himself. Fingers shaking, Hux tries and fails for a third time to gain access into his own room.

 _Dammit_.

Kylo is never going to let him live this down. He’s sweating with how aroused he is, from that spectacle of might and power, that he himself engineered and wielded expertly. And then there was the speech itself: the resounding sound of his own voice, loud and declarative, commanding the legions lined up in neat rows at his feet. He gasps audibly at the thought, and then winces.

Giving up on the door, he turns around, bracing himself for Kylo’s onslaught.

But the Knight surprises him. Calmly, he steps forward, and keys in the access code to Hux’s door for him. Confused and so turned on that he feels ill, Hux isn’t in a state of mind to argue when Kylo follows him inside. He stands there, just inside the doorway, watching as Hux removes his greatcoat and hat, folding the garment neatly and placing it on the couch along with the hat.

He moves to the foot of his bed, intending to sit and remove his boots before screaming at Kylo to get out, and possibly shooting him with his blaster if he doesn’t comply, when Kylo finally speaks.

“You are disgusting, General.”

Hux’s breath rushes out in a huff, betraying him. 

“You may have created a great weapon today, made an impressive speech, but I know the truth.” He looks pointedly at Hux’s painfully tented pants. 

“You get off on it,” Kylo says, tone still betraying nothing. Hux is getting dizzy again, his entire being all but dripping with arousal.

 “They may not know what goes on inside the private life of the _great General Hux_ ,” Kylo sneers, “but _I_ do. Now get on the floor.”

Hux rushes to comply, dropping to his knees at Kylo’s feet, body burning.

Kylo crouches down to his level, then suddenly lunges forward, effectively tackling Hux to the floor. Hux, as always, is shocked and a little ashamed by how much he likes it, this huge and powerful body lying on top of him, pinning him down with superior weight and strength and size. Kylo lets Hux struggle and rut and gasp and cry for a few long minutes before he speaks again, backing off and standing at his full height as he does it, leaving Hux small and needy on the floor. 

“Recite the speech for me again,” Kylo barks. Hux scrambles back up to his knees, links his hands behind his back even though he wants nothing more than to grab at Kylo’s massive thighs, and starts to speak, voice ringing out clear and authoritative, marred only by the occasional moan he can’t quite stifle as Kylo looks down at him.

“ _Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder.”_

He starts to rut against the toe of Kylo’s left boot. It feels so good, he thinks he could die. Kylo notices and retracts his foot, lightly kicking Hux under the chin as he does it. Hux swallows against the surge of arousal and soldiers on.

“ _At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.”_

Suddenly, Kylo stops him, urging him to stand up, and goes to fetch the greatcoat and the hat. “Put them on,” he commands, and Hux knows he won’t be able to argue. He dons his affects, spreads his legs, and tucks his hands behind his back in a slightly more provocative version of parade rest. 

Kylo caresses him everywhere, leaving Hux shaking and desperate, before dropping to his knees on the floor, eyes daring Hux to keep going.

_“This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet.”_

His voice falters as Kylo unzips him and leans in, finally, _finally_ wrapping his large, obscene lips around Hux’s leaking cock, wet eyes looking up at him with a challenge as he sucks him hard and fast and brutal. 

Hux tries to keep talking.

_“All - all remaining s-systems will - will bow to-to-to…”_

Hux doesn’t finish. Instead, he screams, the sound piecing and animalistic and like nothing he has ever heard come out of himself before in his life. It’s the best thing he has ever felt.

He finishes the speech in a hoarse whisper, all he can manage, one hand in Kylo’s hair and the other pressed against the wall behind him, holding himself up. He knows he has to finish.

_“…the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic…”_

Kylo looks up at him, smirking, and with brutal eye contact speaks the last line, utterly depraved and filthy and so, so satisfying:

_“Fire.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you're wondering, the "remix" in the title is because I originally wrote a slightly different version of this scene for my fic, "Teach Me To Relax, and I’ll Teach You To Be Bad" and this is one of a few remix versions I wrote of it, because I love speech!Hux so. freaking. much.


	2. Kylo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's POV, with a few little extras :)
> 
> This has the same subby Hux sexiness, but is told from Kylo's POV, and Kylo has some seriously sweet and fluffy context to reveal! Basically I wanted chapter one to be about sexy time and Hux really needing that, and this version is about showing how much the boys love each other, as well as a few extra details and scenes that only make sense from Kylo's perspective. So here they are - I hope you enjoy!

As soon as the final planet is destroyed in a spectacular shower of sparks and light, Kylo sees Hux turns on his heel, greatcoat billowing around him, and march off the dais, nodding to the officers who salute him as he strides past.

Kylo follows him, just like they talked about, but he’s nervous. He loves Hux, knows this is something he needs sometimes, but he doesn’t like treating him so callously. He moves through the halls, nails digging into his palms now; he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would be deep gouges in his skin were he not wearing his gloves. As soon as he hits the corridor leading to the officers’ sleeping chambers, he knoews the scene will begin. His stride slows to give Hux time. He reaches out through the Force, feels it as Hux gives himself over to his baser side. He feels it as Hux’s gait falters. It is hard for Hux to breathe; it feels like he can’t get enough oxygen into his lungs. Looking down through Hux’s eyes, Kylo sees that his boyfriend’s hands are shaking. He has no doubt that he is blushing furiously; Hux’s skin is so pale that it always shows. He feels it as Hux registers the severity of his own blush, and panics slightly; it makes him desperate to be alone when the full impact of this hits. Hux stumbles again, having to lean against the wall this time to support his shaking limbs. He’s so hard it _hurts_. Kylo winces, hating that his boyfriend is in pain – even if he _wants_ to be in it.

He starts down the corridor as he hears Hux going through the scripted thoughts they came up with together, designed to get him there as quickly as possible: _Hux knows he’s breathing too loudly, too harshly, and he offers a silent prayer of thanks that he is alone to the Maker and also tacks on something quick to whatever it is that Kylo seems to believe in - just in case._

Kylo allows himself a small smile at this, before steeling himself and stepping out from around the corner, into Hux’s view. He tries to make himself as imposing as possible. Hux said he wanted to really feel it…

He stands there, looming, as Hux desperately tries to key in access code correctly. Fingers shaking, Hux tries and fails for a third time to gain access into his own room.

Kylo waits a little longer, letting Hux sink into the panic, until he realizes that Hux _actually_ does need help getting into his room; he’s too excited and overwhelmed to get the access code in right.

Moving quickly, because no way is he letting anyone see his proud, powerful boyfriend in this state, but calmly, because he doesn’t want to panic Hux for real, Kylo steps forward and keys in the access code to Hux’s door for him. A quick check of Hux’s mind shows him to be confused and so turned on that he feels ill, right on target. Kylo still wishes they could kiss, but Hux asked him for this so plaintively, so trusting, that there is no way Kylo is going to risk messing this up.

He stands there, just inside the doorway, watching as Hux removes his greatcoat and hat, folding the garment neatly and placing it on the couch along with the hat.

Hux moves to the foot of his bed, and Kylo lets him run through the inner monologue they discussed once again, before stepping forward to speak.

“You are disgusting, General.”

He makes his voice as cold and cruel and devoid of caring as possible. It’s hard, Hux is so beautiful like this, but it’s worth it for the way Hux’s breath rushes out in a huff, signalling his excitement.

“You may have created a great weapon today, made an impressive speech, but I know the truth.” He looks pointedly at Hux’s painfully tented pants.

“You get off on it,” Kylo says, tone still betraying nothing. Kylo feels how Hux is getting dizzy again, his entire aura all but dripping with arousal.

“They may not know what goes on inside the private life of the _great General Hux_ ,” Kylo sneers, “but _I_ do. Now get on the floor.”

Hux rushes to comply, dropping to his knees at Kylo’s feet, body burning.

Kylo crouches down to his level, then suddenly lunges forward, effectively tackling Hux to the floor. Hux, as always, is shocked and a little ashamed by how much he likes it, this huge and powerful body lying on top of him, pinning him down with superior weight and strength and size. Kylo lets Hux struggle and rut and gasp and cry for a few long minutes before he speaks again, backing off and standing at his full height as he does it, leaving Hux small and needy on the floor.

“Recite the speech for me again,” Kylo barks. Hux scrambles back up to his knees, links his hands behind his back even though he wants nothing more than to grab at Kylo’s massive thighs, and starts to speak, voice ringing out clear and authoritative, marred only by the occasional moan he can’t quite stifle as Kylo looks down at him, trying his best to glower with distain.

 “ _Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder.”_

Hux starts to rut against the toe of Kylo’s left boot. Kylo catches the stray thought: It feels so good, Hux thinks he could die. Kylo echoes the sentiment: Hux is _gorgeous_ like this, so needy and without a single inhibition. He wants to watch this forever.

It kills him, but Kylo sticks to the scene and retracts his foot, lightly kicking Hux under the chin as he does it. Hux swallows against the surge of arousal and soldiers on.

“ _At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.”_

Suddenly, Kylo stops him, urging him to stand up, and goes to fetch the greatcoat and the hat. “Put them on,” he commands, and feels Hux’s hunger at this small surprise – it wasn’t in the script, but Kylo knows how much Hux likes the contractiction of being in a full General’s uniform and yet losing every shred of the control and dignity he normally possesses. So he watches as Hux dons his affects with shaking hands, spreads his legs, and tucks his hands behind his back in a slightly more provocative version of parade rest.

Kylo caresses him everywhere, leaving Hux shaking and desperate, before dropping to his knees on the floor, eyes daring Hux to keep going.

_“This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet.”_

Hux's voice falters as Kylo unzips him and leans in, finally, _finally_ wrapping his large, obscene lips around Hux’s leaking cock, wet eyes looking up at him, a feeling a deep satifaction welling up within him. Kylo doesn’t know how he held out so long. Hux’s cock in his mouth is such a welcome addition that his eyes are wet. He tries to harden his gaze as he sucks Hux hard and fast and brutal.

Hux tries to keep talking. It’s so hot, Kylo worries he might come just from listening to his boyfriend struggling to remain unaffected and failing _so spectacularly._  

_“All - all remaining s-systems will - will bow to-to-to…”_

Hux doesn’t finish. Instead, he screams, the sound piecing and animalistic and like nothing Kylo has ever heard come out of him before. It’s the best thing Kylo has ever felt. _He_ made Hux do that. _Him._

 As Hux finishes the speech in a hoarse whisper, clearly all he can manage after ripping his throat raw with his orgasm, he absently places one hand in Kylo’s hair. The other is braced against the wall, barely holding himself up as Kylo loses all control and ruts and ruts and then comes hard against the polished toe of his boyfriend’s left boot.

_“…the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic…”_

Kylo looks up at him, smirking, and with brutal eye contact speaks the last line, utterly depraved and filthy and so, so satisfying:

_“Fire.”_

He drags Hux down and kisses him like his life depends on it the second Hux gives the signal that it’s okay to end the scene. He babbles praise, lavishing compliments that he means every word of upon Hux as he washes them both off in the General’s surprisingly large shower, massaging Hux’s throat and shampooing the gel out of his hair. 

“I love you,” Kylo says, slumping against Hux where they’ve settled at the bottom of the shower, warm spray cascading gently over their heads.

“I love you, too, Kylo,” Hux smiles, and it’s a smile that’s just for him, Kylo thinks. Nobody else, ever. He feels a rush of something warm in his chest at the thought.

“Thank you,” Hux says. “That was amazing.”

They kiss again, lazy and sated, and even after all this time, Kylo is still slightly in awe of having found this man, his one perfect partner who seems to give him everything he was once lacking.

Hux verbalizes something to the same affect.

Kylo pounces on him, soapy shower floor be damned.


	3. A Remix of a Remix - Starkiller: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a third remix, I call it "Starkiller: The Aftermath" - it's kind of a remix of a remix of a remix that I wrote where both Hux and Kylo are both equally desperate, subby messes after Starkiller fires and in the aftermath of Hux's speech. I figured I would go ahead and include it here, for anyone who might want to read it. Basically, this is the version where they are both desperate, and it isn’t a planned scene at all, but rather a needy first time scenario.

As soon as the final planet is destroyed in a spectacular shower of sparks and light, Hux turns on his heel, greatcoat billowing around him, and marches off the dias, nodding to the officers who salute him as he strides past.

His nails are digging into his palms now; he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would be deep gouges in his skin were he not wearing his gloves. As soon as he hits the corridor leading to the officers’ sleeping chambers, it begins. His stride slows and his gait falters. It is hard to breathe; it feels like he can’t get enough oxygen into his lungs. Looking down, he sees that his hands are shaking. He has no doubt that he is blushing furiously; his skin is so pale that it always shows. Besides, he can feel the heat of it on his face, and it makes him walk faster once again, desperate to be alone when the full impact of this hits. He stumbles again, having to lean against the wall this time to support his shaking limbs. He’s so hard it _hurts_.

Knowing he’s breathing too loudly, to harshly, he offers a silent prayer of thanks that he is alone to the Maker and also tacks on something quick to whatever it is that Kylo seems to believe in - just in case.

But, it seems, the Force or whatever is firmly on kylo’s side, because who should come rounding the corner just as Hux is desperately trying to key in access code correctly, but the hulking wraith himself. Fingers shaking, Hux tries and fails for a third time to gain access into his own room.

_Dammit._

Kylo is never going to let him live this down. He’s sweating with how aroused he is, from that spectacle of might and power, that he himself engineered and wielded expertly. And then there was the speech itself: the resounding sound of his own voice, loud and declarative, commanding the legions lined up in neat rows at his feet. He gasps audibly at the thought, and then winces.

Giving up on the door, he turns around, bracing himself for Kylo’s onslaught.

But the Knight surprises him. Calmly, he steps forward, and keys in the access code to Hux’s door for him. Confused and so turned on that he feels ill, Hux isn’t in a state of mind to argue when Kylo follows him inside. He stands there, just inside the doorway, watching as Hux removes his greatcoat and hat, folding the garment neatly and placing it on the couch along with the hat.

He moves to the foot of his bed, intending to sit and remove his boots, when Kylo lunges forward, effectively tackling Hux to the floor. He’s shocked and a little ashamed by how much he likes it, this huge and powerful body lying on top of him, pinning him down with superior weight and strength and size. But it seems that they are evenly matched, after all, and Kylo is just as needy as Hux is right now. 

“Recite the speech for me again,” Kylo gasps against him, and it’s clear that he’s not asking, he’s begging. Hux smirks, grabs for Kylo’s huge thighs, and starts to speak, voice ringing out clear and authoritative, marred only by the occasional gasps he can’t quite stifle as Kylo wiggles down his body.

“ _Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.”_  

Suddenly, Kylo stops him, urging him to stand up, and goes to fetch the greatcoat and that hat. “Put them on,” he rasps, and Hux can’t bring himself to argue. He dons his affects, spreads his legs, and tucks his hands behind his back in a slightly more provocative version of parade rest.

Kylo caresses him everywhere, leaving Hux shaking and desperate, before dropping to his knees on the floor, eyes daring Hux to keep going.

_“This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet._

His voice falters as Kylo unzips him and leans in, his large lips obscene, eyes wet and looking up at him like some sort of supplicant.

Hux tries to keep talking.

_“All - all remaining s-systems will - will bow to-to-to…”_

Hux doesn’t finish. Instead, he screams, the sound piecing and animalistic and like nothing he has ever heard come out of himself before in his life. It’s the best thing he has ever felt.

He finishes the speech in a hoarse whisper, all he can manage, one hand in Kylo’s hair and the other pressed against the wall behind him, holding himself up as Kylo ruts and ruts and then comes hard against the polished toe of his left boot.

_“…the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic…”_

Kylo looks up at him, smirking, and with brutal eye contact speaks the last line, utterly depraved and filthy and so, so satisfying:

_“Fire.”_


End file.
